


到此为止

by forget_forgive



Category: King & Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_forgive/pseuds/forget_forgive





	到此为止

1

“嗯…啊…sho…太快了…”

“我…要到了…都给我…啊…”

永濑在濒临释放的最后一刻，泪眼朦胧地扳过平野脑袋，用尽全力地吻了上去，像是要吸尽肺里的空气。同时他夹住平野的腰，让平野射在了里面。

平野没有动，趴在永濑身上，下身埋在永濑身体里，那里还在又湿又热地收缩着，吸得他太舒服，他便多享受了一会儿。俩个人就着这个姿势，抱着歇了一会儿，等气喘匀了，平野坐起来，把自己拔出来，然后想去拿床头的湿巾帮永濑清理。

“不用了。”永濑勾住他，“再来一次。”

说着永濑又张开腿缠上平野的身体，努力去撩拨起他的欲望。

平野原本也多少觉察出今天的永濑有点反常。从一进门开始就缠着他，从客厅到浴室，从床上到地板，让他生插入还让他射在里面，嗓子也放得开，叫得又甜又欲，没有丝毫遮掩。但他也没有多想，只以为是因为晚上一起和朋友吃饭的时候说起了很多以前的事，让永濑回到了刚在一起的时候，难得的在床上更放得开了。

于是他便从善如流，又一次抱上永濑，亲了亲那双令他迷恋的长腿，咬住他那张发出甜美呻吟的嘴，进入他温暖湿润的身体，更加用力地顶弄，挤出更多白色的浊液，顺着臀瓣缝隙流下来，在床单上晕开深色的印记。

再一次结束之后，平野胡乱地吻了吻他，一边夸着“你今天未免也太棒了……啊，好累，要死在你身上了……”，一边拿湿巾给两个人擦干净，随手丢在地上，便倒在一边背对他睡着了。

没有晚安，也没有拥抱。

永濑也已经习惯了，毕竟他们已经在一起这么长时间。牵手拥抱接吻乃至做爱，都成了习惯，他们不需要太多的仪式感，那个人的身体已经像是自己身体的一部分。

窗帘缝隙里透进来的那点光，照在平野裸露的后背上，永濑隐约能看到上面自己留下的抓痕。他稍微动了动身体，没忍住吸了一口气，全身像是被拆散一样，让他不得不又躺回去。他想，他自己身上也好不到哪去吧。

真是糟透了。

身体虽然疲惫，意识却格外清晰，身上的汗液挥发，让他觉得有点冷。永濑盯着平野宽厚的背，又一次陷入了回忆。

平野最后一次背自己是什么时候呢？

2

下午平野发信息约自己一起出去见朋友的时候，他和往常一样，回复了一句“好呀”。

对方是很久没见的几个差不多同时入社的旧识，临时有点工作，从关西那边过来。

饭过几旬，聊起了以前的事。

“廉你还记得吗？以前在关西的时候，紫耀成天背着你在台上疯跑。”

“你那时候恨不得黏他身上。”

“跟个小尾巴似的。”

“紫耀也真行，就一直那么惯着你。”

几个朋友继续开玩笑，“你俩啊，从关西到关东，这么多年一直在一起，比有的情侣时间都要长。”

听到“情侣”两个字，永濑怔住，他不知道怎么回答。没有人知道他们的关系，都只当他们是普通好友。

永濑抿了一口饮料，偷偷看平野的反应。可好像平野看起来和平常无异，还是一贯轻松的傻乎乎的笑脸，笑着说，

“是很烦啊，不过有个人一直在自己身边挺好的。”

“而且现在也长大了啊。”

“不会像以前那样，采访的时候都要坐我腿上，真的很累赘啊。”

然后和对方干杯，将液体一饮而尽。

永濑却顺着对方的话陷入回忆。

平野眼睛里的温柔，微笑的甜蜜，拥抱的力度，说幸福时的感动，对未来憧憬的肯定。

他发现即使自己能想起他和平野之间所有的事，却总还是觉得，哪里有点问题。

越想越觉得乱七八糟的，像是陷入一个立体的窟窿，找不到出口。

出了店送朋友上了出租车，平野回头和他说：“去我那里？”

永濑点点头。

平野租的公寓离这里不远，两个人压低帽檐走回去，路过便利店的时候还买了杯面和喜欢的小零食，当做第二天的早饭。

走得不快，永濑落后半步，平野在前面一路上有一句没一句地跟他讲最近这阵子的行程安排，live，舞台，以及开始新节目，还问永濑什么时候有时间。

紫耀现在好厉害啊，永濑想。

最近工作之外见面的机会越来越少，正式来东京之后两个人都很忙，时间总是对不上。而且从作为旁观者的永濑看来，他越来越难分辨平野今天是心情好还是心情不好。他也偶尔会有点想知道平野的心情，但平野似乎没有给出过明白易懂的信号。

他只大概知道，平野完全累的时候，会变得很安静，即使两个人时间能凑到一起，也只是安安静静地在自家公寓抱住他，无言地亲吻，最后滚到床上。

“我后面几天都挺有空的。”永濑盯着前面平野的脚后跟，嗯啊的漫不经心地应和着，在平野讲起永濑之前模仿自己穿着的时候，他终于想明白一直走不出的迷宫是什么了——

一味单方面的撒娇真的可以吗？

一直这样下去好吗？

平野是喜欢这样跟在后面自己吗？

还仅仅只是因为习惯了？

他抬头看走在前面的平野的背影，越发觉得，在这些年里，平野已经积攒出一些他看不懂的部分。

而他还沉迷在过去，等到发觉时，心里像更是空掉一块。

他不喜欢现在这样的自己。这么多年一点长进也没有，还是在平野面前任性，傻里傻气的，让平野嫌他麻烦。

他根本就没有成长，是平野一直在包容他而已。

当到达平野公寓楼下时，他终于决定了。

不能再这样下去了。

与其被牵绊挟持，不如最后放纵一次，然后就结束吧。

也好过这样若无其事，不咸不淡。

3

于是一进玄关关上门，他便回头匆匆忙忙地把平野按在门板上吻了上去，手里便利店的袋子掉在地上，里面的东西滚了一地。一边吻一边脱掉自己宽松的T恤扔在地上，解开牛仔裤的纽扣拉开拉链，可紧身牛仔裤箍在腿上只退到膝盖，绊得他差点站不稳。

平野下意识扶住他的腰，让他不至于摔倒，然后把他反压在门板上。皮肤直接接触到冰凉的门板，让永濑不由得抖一下，但他不在意，踩着裤脚把裤子拽下来，堆在脚边，又急匆匆地扯掉平野的上衣，可平野运动裤的绳结他怎么也解不开。

“想要…”

“sho”

“做吧…”

平野被他到处乱抓的手点起了火，也失了耐心。他把永濑扛起来，面朝下扔在沙发上，揉了两把黑色平角内裤裹着的浑圆的臀部，然后一把把内裤扯下来，挂在一条腿的膝弯上。

“今天怎么这么急？”平野拍了拍他的屁股。

“想你了。”永濑脸埋在沙发坐垫里，声音闷闷的。

“想见不是也能天天见么，早就说了搬过来吧，钥匙都给你了。”平野分开他两条腿，没把他的话放在心上。“你身上好烫。”

平野从沙发坐垫的缝隙里摸出安全套和一管润滑剂，挤在指尖上，在永濑那一圈褶皱上抹匀，轻轻按揉到放松，然后又挤了一些，一根手指熟练地探了进去。

他想起他们最初的几次，什么都做不好，平野把润滑剂弄得哪里都是，每次做完他身上和沙发都脏兮兮的，又很疼，却还是乐此不彼的仗着年轻，试遍了各种花样。因为后来越来越忙，又总是很累，所以没有特殊情况都是那一套流程，又省力又舒服还解压。

现在床上这点事俩个人都已经很默契了，永濑调整了一下姿势，方便平野动作。接着是第二根手指，第三根手指。平野很快摸到那一点，然后用永濑最喜欢的频率和力度按压，没多久熟悉的快感渐渐从尾椎传上来。

但是还不够。

永濑被逼出一点生理性眼泪，被沙发的布料吸收了，洇湿了一片深色的印记。他向后顺着平野的手臂摸索，从平野的胸口到腹肌，再往下是被运动裤包裹的凸起。

他手指抚摸着着平野那里，带着哭腔催促：“快点…”

平野抽出手指，把他翻过来，抱在怀里亲了亲。

“你今天到底怎么了？”

客厅的灯光让他不适应，他拿手肘遮住眼睛，没让平野看到他的眼泪。

他摇了摇头：“没事，就是想你了，快点。”

平野俯下身，含住了永濑的分身上下套弄了起来。感觉永濑绷紧了身体，他知道永濑快到了，拿舌尖戳了戳那个小孔，然后吞到最深的位置，永濑下意识想推开他的头，他也没有放开。

“哈…啊…”

永濑释放在了他喉咙里。

然后他把永濑那点东西吞下去，又笑着去吻永濑的嘴。

“味道怎么样，你自己的东西？”

若换做是以前，永濑早就扭头躲开这个吻，满脸通红羞得要钻进沙发垫里，然后赶他去漱口。这次却一反常态，永濑非但没有拒绝这个吻，还张开了嘴，伸进来的舌头舔得他上颚酥酥麻麻的。

永濑只想好好再吻吻平野，那个味道充满了他的口腔，说实话他很不喜欢，但是无所谓了。

一吻结束，平野站起来，脱掉运动裤连带着里面的内裤，勃起的大家伙弹了出来。永濑用手圈住上下撸动了几下，那份重量和形状，热度和味道，还有上面经脉的跳动，全部都是他熟悉的。

平野准备撕开安全套给自己戴上，他知道永濑最讨厌弄到里面了，却被永濑抢走扔在地板上。

“今天不要了，好久没直接做了。”

“那我一会儿小心点，不会弄进去的。”

说完平野给自己也涂了点润滑剂，分开永濑的两条腿。

“去镜子前面，我想看着你。”

这话永濑是笑着和他说的，张开双手要平野抱自己。

沾染上情欲的脸笑起来说着这样的话，被欲望侵占理智的平野已经没有余裕去分辨其中更深的含义。

于是平野把他抱到洗手池前，让他双手扶着台面。两个人视线在镜子里对视，永濑扭头，平野捏着他下巴交换了一个漫长的吻，然后他抬起腰，方便平野进入自己。

“哈啊……”

喉咙没忍住发出叫声，还是熟悉的满涨感，带着一点点被撑开的疼痛。平野的身体紧紧贴着他的后背，能听清两个人的心跳声。

“嗯…”

平野缓缓抽插的几次便顶到了他的敏感处，让他没忍住夹了一下。他看到镜子里的平野微微蹙起眉，靠在他肩头喘息声粗重起来。

“听话，扶好，乖。”

然后平野加速去用力顶弄他那一点，手也没有闲着，揉捏他胸前的小肉粒。

永濑的视线没有一刻离开过镜子，即使他被干到腿软，要靠平野撑住自己腰才能勉强站住。他放开嗓子，毫不掩饰的呻吟声混着浴室的回音，让平野更加兴奋。

他看着镜子里的自己沉迷于欲望的脸，和同样沉迷的平野。

就这样吧，让我记住你。

4

后来永濑先射在了洗手柜上，已经释放过两次的他体力不支几乎要滑下去。可平野还硬着，他让永濑缓了缓，靠在自己同样汗湿的胸口上。

“回床上？”平野啃着他的耳朵，在镜子里向他投去询问的目光，抓着永濑的手摸他们还相连的地方。

永濑喘着气没力气说话，侧过头轻轻咬了平野肩头一口，算是一个同意的信号。

平野把他抱回床上平躺下。

“还可以吗？”

永濑喉结动了动，想咽点口水润润嗓子。但刚才叫得口干舌燥，他只好哑着嗓子。

“可以呀，怎么都可以。”

“小玩具也可以。”

然后努力扯出一个笑。

“我后面两天都休息。”

平野之前有阵子爱在床上和他玩那些小东西，但每次都得好话哄着磨着才肯答应。永濑不喜欢那些，觉得不太舒服，而且让没有温度的人工制品进入身体多少有点奇怪，扭扭捏捏半推半就的不愿意配合。今天永濑主动提起来，反而让平野生起了点无所谓的好胜心。

“你有我还不够吗？”

然后平野扶着永濑两条长腿架在肩膀上，在小口外蹭了蹭，再一次进入了他。

这是永濑最喜欢也最舒服的姿势，躺在那里不用费力，就可以被干得像过电一样爽。

他跟着平野的节奏晃着腰，抛掉理智，跟随本能给出反应，然后索要更多。

我有你就够了。

但是我真的拥有你了吗？

如果心里的空缺无法填满，那就最后一次填满我的身体吧。

5

永濑听到旁边平野的呼吸声渐渐均匀起来，他翻过身，下床的时候牵动痛处，不由得“嘶”了一声。草草清理了一下，在后面垫了两张纸，扭着身体，一路捡回自己的衣服套上。然后拉开玻璃门，去阳台吹吹风，让头脑更清醒一点。

身体里黏腻的感觉让永濑不太舒服。他知道那是平野的体液，已经有很久没让平野弄在里面了，平野也一直自觉，所以这种感觉已经很久远了，远得像他们刚滚上床的时候。

他忘了是谁先说的喜欢，忘了是谁先提的交往，也忘了是谁先吻上对方，然后维持这样的关系到现在。

之前在东京大阪往返的列车上，他目睹过无数场离别，现在再看，更多的却是已经离别后的感慨了。

既然无法再继续，便只向前看吧。

人生本就是一场毫无规律的阴差阳错，他能和平野在某一刻相遇，已经很幸运了。

地平线附近的天空渐渐亮了起来。

凌晨5点的东京是这样的吗？

永濑回到卧室，跪在床上轻轻圈住平野露在外面的身体，被夜风吹凉的脸颊贴在平野的肩头，他小声地说：

“再见了。”

6

永濑没有叫出租车，而是选择带着身体里还残余的一点感觉走回去。脚步有点虚浮，路过自动贩卖机还给自己买了罐小豆汤，暖暖和和的，让身体不至于太难受。

他拎着罐子甚至自嘲地想，如果这个狼狈的样子被周刊拍到，过几天说不定会见一个小豆腐块，什么未成年爱豆凌晨街头游荡之类的。

当回到自己房间，精神完全松懈下来的时候，永濑终于觉得累了，困意来袭，他澡也没有冲，衣服也没换便倒在沙发上睡着了。

平野早上翻身的时候扑了个空。

他迷迷糊糊地在床上又摸了摸，渐渐清醒过来。

身边空空的，一点温度也没有。

“廉？”

他试着叫了一声，没有回应。

平野有种不好的预感。

随手从柜子里套了条睡裤，打开卧室门。

每一个房间都是空的。

他看到玄关还有昨天便利店买的东西，散落了一地，他过去弯腰往袋子里捡，然后看到了永濑放在鞋柜上的备用钥匙。

这时他大概猜到了，永濑昨天的反常，是因为什么。

冷意一点一点从头冻到脚，让他无法动弹，无法呼吸。

他给永濑发消息，问他为什么毫无征兆地就离开了，问他到底是生什么气。可是等了很久，始终都是未读。

他也试图去找过永濑，但公寓的安保完善，没有住户的同意谁都进不去。

7

再一次见到永濑已经是好几天之后一起工作的场合了。平野在去现场的路上听经纪人说永濑前几天生了一场病，才刚刚好转。

他下车就看到永濑正和高桥玩闹，刚想过去一起说句话，摄影棚里工作人员喊：“永濑さん平野さん高桥さん该你们了！”

“来了！”他看到永濑应了一声，然后拉着高桥从自己面前过去，看都没看他一眼。

“廉...紫耀...”高桥也很惊讶，他看看永濑，又赶忙回头伸手拉住平野一起走。

“永濑さん往这边靠一点。”

“平野さん胳膊搭在这里。”

“高桥さん你在他俩中间。”

“好，看镜头。”

平野看着身边的人和往常一样，听着指令伏在自己身上，但他能感觉到，永濑的身体，是紧绷的。

“你们吵架了？”拍摄的间隙高桥小声问。

永濑没有接话，平野不知道怎么接话，而高桥夹在中间，快要被低气压逼疯了。

“好，今天辛苦了！”

高桥被留下来有点其他事情，平野伸手想抓永濑却抓了个空。

永濑收起笑容，面无表情的离开了摄影棚。

平野快走几步，趁着周围人不注意拉住永濑，把他拉进乐屋，反锁上了门。

“你疯了吗，这里是乐屋。”永濑再次确认了一眼门锁，“我不会再陪你做那种事了。”

他被按在门边的墙上，推了几次，平野还是没有放开他。

“我还病着，放开我。”

这是几天之后平野第一次近距离好好看永濑。

永濑看起来像个没事人一样，精神尚可，只是又瘦了不少。

他本来就瘦，一场大病过后更是看起来一阵风就能吹倒。

8

那天永濑在沙发上醒来时，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，四肢像灌了铅，翻身的时候全身的骨骼肌肉痛得像要重组。他蹭着沙发坐起来靠在一边，小腹也在隐隐作痛，不知道是因为前一天晚上平野顶得太深，还是弄进去的体液没有及时清理干净。他挣扎着爬起来，找到药箱，掰了颗止痛药，就着水龙头喝下去，然后脱光衣服，上床裹着被子又睡了过去。

再一次醒来时已经不知道过了多久，但感觉轻松多了。

也许对于有些年轻人来说，分分合合和吃饭一样平常，但他却感觉自己从里到外像是死过一回，而现在终于又重新活了过来。

给手机充上电，开机涌进来一大堆消息，包括平野的。他没有点开，长按，连带着过往的所有消息一并删除。

然后打开网页考虑要不要出去旅游散散心，刷了半天，最终躺在床上直到下一个有工作的日子哪也没去，像是在和过去的自己和恋情告别。

他觉得，他的人生还那么长，他还有很多事要做，还有很多精彩的世界没有见识过。

虽然现在要和平野分开让他很难过，但他不会颓废下去，他会很快好起来，会成为一个可以和平野肩并肩的人。

9

“你觉得我找你只是想和你上床吗？”

平野没有松开手，他看起来很疲惫。

“给你发消息为什么一直没看。”

“手机没电了”

“那我去找你为什么不开门。”

“我睡着了。”

“那你病成那样为什么不联系我。”

“没必要。”

永濑一直在避重就轻。

“那那天早上是怎么回事？”

“没怎么回事。”永濑终于肯抬头对上他的眼睛，“我们分开吧，就是这样。”

“为什么？”

“我累了。”

“我不喜欢自己这个样子。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“你喜欢我什么？”

“……”

平野沉默不语，十指慢慢地捏紧永濑。

“以前那些事情都忘掉吧。”

“我们还是好同事。”

永濑说着说着，抓着平野手臂的指尖微微有点抖。

“廉…”

平野声音干涩。

“松手，很疼。”

“高桥要回来了。”

“够了。”

“我一会儿和朋友还有约。”

然后永濑逃也似的从乐屋离开。

10

永濑并没有什么约，他只是想赶快离开，他怕自己忍不住，又回到舒适区。

好在之后平野也没有再像那天那样为难过他，只要默契感还在，就真的可以像普通好同事一样，时间一长习惯了，倒也没那么难捱。

当屏幕上再一次出现GAME OVER的时候，永濑丢下游戏手柄，打开手机看附近的外卖。

刷着列表，他看到一个熟悉的店名。

就这家吧，好久没吃过了，平野之前很喜欢叫这家。

他偶尔还是会想起平野。

在他搭上电车的时候，在他准备考大学的时候，在他和新认识的朋友逛街，从一家店拐到另一家店的时候，在生活里一些很平常的时候，他都会想起平野。

可他想的已经不是从前自己和平野做这些事的场景，他自己都不知道自己在想些什么。

过去的事情在时间里被抹平刻痕，上节目有时会放他们以前在关西时候的片段，他看着屏幕里13、14岁的自己，不停地回头找平野说话，仿佛是在看别人的故事。

永濑想，其实从小到大他一直活得挺顺，这个顺不是指想什么就有什么，而是他的努力都有回报，每个选择都是他自己做的。

决定和平野分开算是他长这么大经历的最大的变故。

直到现在，他几乎失去了和平野工作交集以外所有的消息。

他知道平野一定也像自己一样，每天都在努力地工作生活，可心里的那个空洞永远都会在那里了。

现在过得还不错，一切都在期望的轨道上运行，他只是有点遗憾，而且他知道这遗憾将会伴随他很久。

从他第一次见平野到现在还不到四年。


End file.
